crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Predator
Giant Predator (also known as Tenetar, or Aerial Arachnid 'as the translation from CF China) is a Challenge Mode boss featured in Thunder Tower. He is a biological weapon controlled by a mysterious power. It acts as the top guard of EMD Laboratories and will direct laser beams at whoever dares to enter. Description The first form, as the Mechanical Spider, will emerge from under the huge mechanical fan by breaking it during a cutscene. It will then starts climbing its way up of the tower, breaking almost everything in its path, in an attempt to trap soldiers under it to make the task even harder for them, as one of his most efficient weapons is on its chest. The main goal is to break its legs protection, which will prevent it from climbing even further. Luckily for soldiers, if things get out of control, a large metallic object on top of the map can be destroyed (as long the person has ''Lab Rat achievement) and will crush the boss all the way to the bottom floor, inflicting damage as well. Once defeated, the second form will be revealed, being the main core that was controlling the mechanical spider form. The Anti-Gravity protocol now functional again, soldiers then engage into a fight with the core. It has the same attacks, however excluding the concentrated laser beam and obviously cannot crush soldiers. The metal object on top can also be used to bring it all the way down, but it doesn't serves much purpose unlike when used on the previous form. However, if every soldiers use the Fal Camo's grenade launcher on the core, it will go in no time. Otherwise, it's time consuming at it can endorses a lot of ammunition before being defeated. Attacks *'''Laser Tracking: Laser sights tracking every soldiers, then fire energy lasers, which are easy to avoid. *'Laser Cannon:' A massive laser blast with random patterns as the boss blindfoldly fire it away on the walls. *'Laser Beam: '''Whenever someone is beneath it for too long, it will blast a massive beam directly onto him. *'Crusher:' As its climbing, any soldiers found on one of the panels it breaks will lose half of their healths. Rewards Defeating the Giant Predator's core five times will grant a Giant Predator crate, containing various weapons, like the ''M1216 & G11 Blue Skull, ARX-160, MG3 Perfect Silver and the Boxing Gloves and various equipments: *'Giant Predator Backpack:' A big backpack representing the back of the Mechanical Spider form. *'Mysterious Girl Doll:' A shoulder pad reprensating the mysterious girls, even the alternate versions. Strangely enough, there's no helmet entitled to the boss, so Destroyer's mask is used as a placeholder. However, there's actually one Predator helmet with a Neon skin, available to obtain when playing Crater on Hard Difficulty. Trivia *Giant Predator is the only non-hardmode boss to fight alone (without the usual army of infinite spawning undead) as well as being the first to have intro cut-scene (where players can't do anything but watch the prerendered scene). *Instead of having a sub-form to fight at Wave 20 (Normal Difficulty), it has two forms at the final wave, thus meaning on Easy, only the Mechanical Spider form will be there as fight will end immediatly once defeated. *This is probably an attempt to reproduce AVA's Battle Gear series, with the Mechanical Spider boss that can be faced in any difficulty (Battle Gear: Beginz) and the F-Skill used for a special weapon (Battle Gear: Blood). *If there are only two Soldiers or left, the Predator Core will stop using Laser Tracking and rarely use Laser Cannon at all, even though he still climbs up. This was probably done to ease up the difficulty. *To date, Giant Predator is the easiest boss - both of his Laser attack can be easily avoided by constantly moving, and his leg crush is obviously no threat as long as players stay away from them. It's possible to beat him with any kind of weapon except Melee - the only thing players need to worry about is running down the clock if they have weak weapons. * The kid inside the Predator Core reappears in Devastated City under the name "Mysterious Boy". Unlike in EMD Lab, he appears as an ally in Round 8, and you have to defend him in the Bonus round for points. * The boss is somehow look similar to the second boss in a STG game Ikaruga. Gallery Category:CrossFire Category:Bosses Category:Challenge Mode Category:Zombie